This invention relates to the blind spot and overtaking vehicles entering the blind spot area on each side of a vehicle in which the driver can not see vehicles in the blind spot area or vehicles about to enter the blind spot area in a single flat plane sideview mirror thus causing some vehicle accidents and "Road Rage" incidents for which our invention solves the problem while other inventors have tried but all have failed. The convex right hand sideview mirror currently required on new cars increases the danger problem because it makes overtaking and blind spot vehicles incorrectly appear to be 100 feet or more behind the driver which worsens the danger then causes even more accidents plus created the term "Road Rage".
This invention specifically eliminates the dangerous distortion caused by the right hand convex mirror currently required by the U.S. Department of Transportation. The current right hand convex mirror is a major cause of accidents, near accidents, and "Road Rage" incidents when many people switch to the right hand lane thinking the vehicle in the right hand mirror is far behind when in fact it is in the blind spot or overtaking area. Thus "cutting off" the driver in the "blind spot", or overtaking area, which then provokes a hot tempered idiot "blind spot" driver into a "road rage" incident and sometimes shooting at the other driver. This invention also eliminates the left hand lane changing hazard caused by the current single flat plane sideview mirror by displaying vehicles without distortion in all three danger areas.
Distortion would be caused by prior sideview mirror inventions using convex or concave mirrors, rounded angles, wide dividers between viewing flat planes, viewing area too small, inadequate angles, no provision for overtaking vehicle danger, or located on or about the regular flat plane mirror in a confusing manner. All previous inventions would require mental interpretation to provide necessary information to the driver which in turn would worsen the blind spot and overtaking problem and would then become a hazard while attempting to provide a safety device.
Some additional prior art that has failed to provide a viable solution to the blind spot and overtaking problem with convex and concave mirrors, U.S. patent numbers are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,337,285: 3,389,952; 4,306,770; 4,331,382; EP-435-792-A, 5,793,542
All of the above produce distortion and misleading information to the driver which in turn is more dangerous than a single flat plane sideview mirror.
Some prior art that has failed to provide a viable solution to the blind spot and overtaking problem with flat plane sideview mirror sections, U.S. patent numbers are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,279,751; 3,628,851; 3,826,563; 3,797,920; 4,182,552; 4,859,046
None of the above flat plane mirrors provide a viable solution to the blind spot due to wide dividers, peculiar positions, etc. None of them even attempts to provide a solution to the overtaking problem and generally all of them appear to ignore the right hand sideview mirror problem. The right hand sideview mirror requires a different design from the left hand sideview mirror.
Inside mirrors with different angles, convex, concave, or flat plane sections can not provide the solution to the blind spot or overtaking problem because, aside from other deficiencies, passengers and post supporting the roof obstruct the driver's view through the interior rearview mirror and would increase the danger if a driver depends on them for lane changing decisions.
This inventor examined more than 60 U.S. patents regarding vehicle mirrors and none of them provided a viable solution to the blind spot and overtaking vehicle danger problem.